


Drag Me Through Hell

by veinmichael (AvannahSay)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, the government people who kill look like swat team people minus the full out armor, the government tries to kill people, they're called storm trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvannahSay/pseuds/veinmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ignoring me isn’t going to change anything. He said that he-” Calum whipped around, looking at Luke with dark angry eyes. “He said he’s in love with-”<br/>”I know what he said.” Calum lashed. “You said it 10 fucking times.” Luke followed as the boy started walking again.<br/>”And you don’t care?” He asked. Calum paused, his boots no longer moving on the pavement. “You just don’t care about his feelings anymore?”<br/>“I don’t have time for this, I have to overthrow the government.”</p><p>Or theres a massacre being conducted by the government, Michael tells Calum he loves him at the worst time, and storm troopers who have flame throwers blow up about 15 seconds after you shoot them. And everyone is hoping Luke makes the fucking shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble of a request from tumblr. I got too into it.   
> Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about guns and war, and it's 12:25 in the morning.

Calum wiped the sweat and blood off his brow, pulling the knife out of the lifeless body at his feet. Blood spilled from the wound, and onto the street. He looked like a storm trooper, and Calum was sick and tired of watching Star Wars.  
Luke winced, he wasn’t used to the hell that had unfolded within the last month. He never would be.  
“Cal, did you even hear what I said?” Luke asked quietly. Calum shook his head in disbelief as he stepped over the body. “Cal, he said he’s in love with you.” Luke stated. The tall blonde boy quickened his pace to get to his partner in crime. “Calum.” He said. Once again, Luke was ignored. The boy in front of him just kept walking. “Ignoring me isn’t going to change anything. He said that he-” Calum whipped around, looking at Luke with dark angry eyes. “He said he’s in love with-”  
”I know what he said.” Calum lashed. “You said it 10 fucking times.” Luke followed as the boy started walking again.  
”And you don’t care?” He asked. Calum paused, his boots no longer moving on the pavement. “You just don’t care about his feelings anymore?”  
“I don’t have time for this, I have to overthrow the government.”

-

Michael hated it. He hated feelings, and he hated all the sudden changes going on in the world. He hated the corruption that engulfed everything, and the fact that nobody was helping to stop it. No foreign countries, nobody. His home was left to die out, and the government created something like the anti-purge. It was less of them allowing everyone to kill, and more like allowing themselves to kill everybody.  
It wasn’t something he was expecting to deal with. Ever.  
Everyone was livid, and bodies littered the streets. Rain washed away the blood on the streets, but the pain was still there. They didn’t care. Men, women, mothers, and children were all killed by them. The storm troopers as the boys called them. It was like the soldiers you see in the movies of WWI. The armor, the weapons, the slow motion, and the mass amounts of people that contributed to the death toll. Michael’s parents left, and he was thankful for it. But the others weren’t so lucky. Every now and then, Ashton would get radioed in that his siblings were alright. Luke’s mom and dad were injured, but taken in by the actual sane people to a hide away underground. Jack and Ben were out doing the same that the rest of the boys were, and Calum was left without answers. Well, beside the fact he had a very short conversation with his mum. None of the boys asked what was said. They just knew Calum fell to the floor and said he loved her 100 times, and the rest of the words were a secret to everyone outside of Maori culture.  
Michael felt trapped, if his anxiety was bad before, this was nearly insanity. He poked at the fire in front of him, Ashton still asleep and propped up against the tree, his head lolling to the side. They were both dirty, and the blood on their clothes had dried, but it was heavy and fresh in their minds.  
Michael never wanted to hurt anybody. He never wanted to kill anybody.  
But he didn’t have a choice.  
It was all such a blur, the first time any of them spilled blood. It was Ashton and Calum. Someone came for Luke with a mask hiding their eyes, and Calum lodged a knife deep into the masked man. Ashton was furious, and full of adrenaline, so it only got worse from there. Ashton nearly tackled the man down, and did another slit. But his was the fatal one.  
Ashton felt guilt after; Calum didn’t.  
Of course, not the guilt he should’ve. Luke was a mess for 2 day, and Ashton vomited as soon as he realized he had someone else’s blood splattered onto his face. It just kept getting worse.  
Calum liked the knife, and he kept it. He could throw it. And it was something Michael didn’t know he had in him. None of them knew he had it in him. Ashton stripped the masked storm troopers of their guns, and other weaponry. After 3 of them were down, they all had a method of defense. Michael had never shot anything in his life that was from a real gun. But he did.  
The first time he shot a storm trooper and it went down, Michael was afraid to touch the pistol. He wanted to put it to his own temple and just be rid of all the madness going on, but he couldn’t. The boys didn’t. Calum didn’t.  
Calum had killed 2 people that almost killed Michael. They all covered each other, but Calum covered the most. Calum was reckless and angry. His knife was like instant poison. And as soon as he got a gun on his belt too, he was a machine. He could shoot with one hand, and slit a throat with another. His tricks from football came in handy. Knees and legs went wild, and he checked people down like he was a damn hockey player. His knuckles had to be broken with all the punches he threw at the plastic storm trooper helmets. He was like the Mike Tyson of apocalyptic defense mechanisms.  
“Michael,” Ashton piped up. The man popped his joints, looking at the dull, barely there fire. The can still hovered over it, and it smelt disgusting, but it was all they had. “You alright?” Ashton asked. Michael nodded meekly, nodding towards the can.  
“You should eat.” Ashton looked at the can, scrunched his nose in disgust, but leaned forward for it. He scooped a mouthful of the beans, and they looked nearly grey. He put them in his mouth, chewing with a face of unease, and swallowed with a groan.  
“You should too.” Ashton reminded. Michael mimicked Ashton’s previous actions. It tasted like dirty and they were hard. “Did they come back yet?” Ashton asked quietly.  
“No.” The black haired boy’s eyes were empty, and Ashton felt bad. He knew what happened last night. They all did. Michael had a crush on Calum for years, an infatuation really. Ashton had been keeping watch, and Michael and Calum were wrapped up in each other, shivering inside their jackets as they tried to sleep. Michael just let it out at the worst time. Granted, Calum was pretty upset.  
Calum told Michael he felt like crying, felt like he wasn’t human, and he hated doing the things he was doing. He knew it was to protect them, but it didn’t stop him from feeling like shit at times. As soon as the first tear came out of Calum’s eyes, Michael caught it and cradled the boy. He said it would be okay, that things would look up, but as soon as the L word was dropped, Calum went in denial. He took Luke out for a food run in town, and Michael was left with Ashton to cry silently. He had fucked up, he felt like it at least, but Ashton knew it was just bad timing. Terrible timing. If he knew Calum, and he did, he knew that if you told Calum you loved him when he was upset, it was like showing a scared child a picture of a clown. So it only made sense he decided to flee.  
“They’ll come back soon.” Ashton assured. “You know Cal, he’s a fucking stubborn piece of shit. If he doesn’t have what he needs, he just keeps looking.” Michael tried to force a smile on his face, but it just felt manufactured. It made him feel even worse.

-  
  
Calum and Luke were nearly back to base when he saw the black storm troopers on the road. He nearly tackled the lanky blonde boy, forcing a hand over his mouth, and reaching for the pistol at his belt. Luke did the same, except his was a little bit more fire power. Nobody really recommended Luke having a double barreled shot gun, for multiple reasons, but Luke made it work. He made it like a mini grenade, and he was just as bad as Calum. Well, that was if he didn’t look like a scared deer while doing it and half cry when it was over. Nobody was immune to the horror, Luke was just more transparent when it came to showing it.  
“How far can that thing go?” Calum asked softly. Luke looked at the weapon.  
“Well I can’t get them from here. We need to get closer.” Calum chewed on his lip.  
“If I go out, I’ll run down with them. They look like flamers. And if anything I just get a flesh wound.” Calum replied. Luke narrowed his eyes at him.  
“This isn’t Taken. And they’re far from Liam Nealson.” Calum grinned, ruffling Luke’s hair.  
“Which is why we hope for the best.” Calum pat his belt. “I’m loaded.” Luke nodded, and Calum pressed his lips to Luke’s head (”in case the worst happens bud.”) and looked at the road.  
“Don’t miss.”

-  
  
As soon as Ashton heard the gunshot by the base, he perked up in the worst of ways, and looked at Michael. Ashton stoop immediately, his boot moving towards the orange glows of the fire and stamping it out, picking the rifle off the ground and hitting Michael with the butt.  
“Get the bag, someone’s out there.” Ashton said. Michael’s face paled, but he did the same, picking up the backpack, and grabbing the weapon from up against the tree. Their feet moved fast as the shots increased, and even fasted when they heard something that sounded like Calum.

-  
  
“Come here you stupid son-of-a-fucks!” Calum screamed. The brown boy pulled the pistol from his belt as the storm troopers began to turn. “Eye for an eye, bitch.” As soon as Calum pulled the trigger to the pistol, the storm troopers began their hurried manner in Calum’s direction. The boy sighed, his feet moving backwards slowly. “Alright legs, don’t fail me now.” The Maori boy saw the gust of flames coming from the wand of one of the masked men, and he reversed himself in a tilt. His feet pounded against the pavement as he took off in Luke’s direction, and he hoped to dear god that Luke would make the right shot.

-  
  
When Ashton and Michael got to the road, the stopped in seconds. There was a crowd of them. At least 10 storm troopers, most of them flamers, and they hid the gunners in the back of their pack. They moved quickly, and they watched as Calum ran full tilt down the other end.  
“Fuck.” Ashton breathed. “Fuck, do these make it this far?” Ashton asked. The boy raised the gun to his shoulder and closed one eye.  
Ashton took the shot at the storm troopers and one of them went down immediately, but Calum stopped. The boys from the woods revealed themselves, and Ashton shouted down the road.  
“Cal, keep going!” Calum looked at them, confused.  
“What are you doing!” Calum screamed back. Calum looked for Luke in the bushes, but he was farther down. The storm troopers seemed to catch that.  
It was like slow motion, watching the crowd of troopers split, and Calum’s eyes widened as he saw the apparent 10, turn into 15. 7 going in each direction, one extra for Ashton and Michael.  
“Ash, no! Get the fuck out!” Calum screamed. Michael’s eyes widened as he raised his weapon up to join his comrade. “Ashton, they’re flamers! They’ll blow!” Ashton lowered the barrel, and Michael too as they watched Calum and the storm troopers. It was seconds. only a few seconds before the body that went down blew in a mini explosion.  
“Oh, fuck me.” Ashton groaned. The eldest boy turned to Michael, his eyes full of fear. “Run.”  
“Wha-”  
If they come to us and blow, the forest will flame up, and they can surround us easily. Get to Calum.” Michael’s eyes moved in a panic over Ashton’s face. “Go!” The pale skinned boy ducked back into the woods, behind the shallowest of trees as he ran along the same path as the road. He could see the tiny explosions of Ashton’s shooting every now and then, and he wanted to throw up. His legs were not the strongest, or the fastest, but he tried to keep going as fast as he could.  
“Mike, where you at?” Calum screamed from the other side. “Mike!” Michael didn’t respond, to busy trying to catch his breath and run, but he only took a minute to catch up to Calum and come out the clearing. The brown boy placed a hand on his shoulder and turned towards Luke’s direction. “I really fucking hope your legs can still go.” Calum labored. Michael half whined, but sped up as they forced themselves in Luke’s direction. They could hear another tiny explosion of Ashton’s death shot on the other side. Michael wanted to cry. He wanted Ashton out of there, and he wanted to have all this end.  
“Lu!” Calum screamed. His voice was destroyed from running. “Lu, take the shot!” Luke’s blonde hair appeared from the bushes, and the round deafened the street. The storm troopers’ limbs blew off on the road, and Calum, gripped at Michael and held his head. “Don’t look.” He mumbled. “Don’t not yet.”  
Luke rattled off another shot, and the sound of the storm troopers screaming is what made all their skin crawl. It was nearly silent, besides the moans of pain, when Ashton came running in another tilt down the road.  
“Luke!”  
“I’m on it!” Luke screamed, the boy reloaded quickly, the shells falling out as he put in new bullets.  
“Fuckin, Luke let’s go!” Ashton screamed again. The boy was tired, he looked ready to drop. Calum turned away from Michael and it was like slow motion, watching as Luke screamed his warnings, Ashton falling to the ground, and the round going off behind him. If Calum could’ve unseen the wreckage, all the blasts of limbs and gear, he would’ve. Ashton covered his ears as he got up and tried to move over to the other two boys, and when he did, the explosion of the flamer was louder and brighter than the others, it blew more debris.  
All the boys stayed in their huddle for too long, and Luke came out the bushes, dropped his gun, and half laid on top of them.  
“You fucking stress me out, all of you.” Luke breathed. Ashton looked up at him, his neck wet with someone else’s blood, his shirt sodden, and a bit of dirt on his face. Ashton nodded, pulling Luke close to him.  
“You fucking earned yourself a star today Hemmo.” The older boy said, rubbing his knuckles against Luke’s head. Luke didn’t even mind, just laid on Ashton’s thighs and tried to hold himself together. He was a baby, more specifically Ashton’s baby, but nobody really said anything about it.  
“Mike.” Calum piped up. Michael was frozen, balled up in Calum’s side. “Mike, you can open your eyes now.” The older boy blinked a few times, the green exposing themselves once more. He looked exhausted, and tears threatened to spill. Calum unfolded the boy’s arms, and pulled him closer into his chest. “You did good, you did.” Calum soothed.  
“I hate this.” Michael mumbled. “I don’t want to do this anymore.” The brown boy looked at the other pale pairing, they looked nervous.  
“Let’s go find a place to camp, alright? Away from here. You can rest.” Ashton offered. Michael nodded sheepishly, and they all knew that Michael was closer to giving up than any of them were.

-

Calum sat with Michael around the fire. He didn’t shiver, having taken the blanket they usually shared when Calum wrapped it around his shoulders. The younger boy was wiping the blood off of his face, the dirt and grime, and rubbing his sore legs ever so gently.  
“Mikes?” Calum piped. It was useless. Michael was in a trance, and he couldn’t get in no matter what. He sighed, moving away from the boy and over to Ashton.  
Ashton sat happily, Luke’s head in his lap. Luke had his usual cry, and the eldest soothed it out of him. Ashton wasn’t used to the dead bodies either. And even though he killed, he never blew off limbs like Luke did. He never wanted to either. If it hurt to see, hurt to feel, he knew it was even worse to do.  
“Go back over.” Ashton said, his voice mothering. “You know he wants you with him.”  
“Ash, he’s not even moving.”  
“Well neither is Lu.”  
“Lu is asleep.”  
“And Michael is in shock, what’s your point?” Calum silenced at that. “You know you love him back.”  
“After watching you nearly sacrifice yourself today just for him to run to me, I’m pretty sure it’s actually you.” Ashton smiled, combing his fingers through Luke’s hair as he slept.  
“I knew I’d be fine.” Ashton assured softly. “You’re the one who held him.”  
“There was an explosion.”  
“Yeah, but the chances of being hit with something were small. As soon as he dropped, you were like his human shield.” Calum blushed. “You act like things changed since the band entered this hell.” Ashton said. “If I can still do this, with him,” Ashton said, looking down at Luke. “Then you still are just as in love with that kid over there than you were months ago.” Calum’s eyes softened. “I’ll keep watch. Go sleep with him. You both need it.”  
“But I-”  
“Just go.” Ashton said softly. Calum stood once again, moving over towards Michael and sitting right beside him. The boy moved this time, his eyes glass with despair, and lighter than normal.  
“Cuddle?” Calum asked innocently. Michael shrugged, and the brown boy took it as a key to worm his cold bones underneath the blanket.  
“You’re ice.”  
“You’re oven.”  
“Flamer is a better word.” Michael joked. Calum smiled and bumped his thigh against Michael.  
“I mean, might be to soon to tell that to Luke but...” Michael let out a chuckled, pressing his head against Calum’s shoulders.  
“God, Im gonna have nightmares.”  
“I’ll beat you to it.” Calum said. “I turned at the wrong time.” Michael winced. The brown boy touched his cheek. “I’ll be okay.” Michael flushed underneath his calloused fingers. “Is this okay?”  
“You touch my face all the time.” Michael said uneasily.  
“Mikey, you know what I mean.” Michael flicked his tongue over his lips and stared back at Calum. “You know you can’t just drop L-bombs when I’m crying. You gotta be all romantic with it.” Calum joked. Michael grinned, a laugh coming from his lips.  
“Is this romantic enough for you? A fucking month without a shower, 14 bodies down, and 10 explosions? Dried blood on your shirt too that looks like it could be a penis, but not really?” Calum suppressed a laugh.  
You’re a real piece of shit Mike.” Calum informed. Michael smiled, but it slipped off when Calum stared at his lips, thumb brushing over his jaw gently. “But you’re one of my favorites.”


End file.
